


Erotyczne fantazje 20

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 20

Uległa liderka zespołu RWBY rozebrała się do naga, a Weiss zaczęła całować jej obfite piersi. Język dziedziczki tańczył na jej twardych z podniecenia sutkach, ssąc je i liżąc.

Ruby uległa pieszczotom starszej i znacznie doświadczonej dziewczynie. Weiss pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta a później lizała jej kark i szyje, robiąc to powoli i delikatnie z gracją. Ale chwilę potem nagle przestała.

Weiss usiadła na łóżku i przywołała ją gestem ręki, a Ruby podeszła do niej na czworakach jak szczęśliwy szczeniaczek.

Złożyła pocałunek na stopie Weiss, później biorąc do ust palce jej stóp, całując i ssąc je osobno. Weiss położyła się na łóżku czując, że Ruby idzie coraz wyżej. Rozsunęła szerzej swoje nogi, zapraszając tym swoją liderkę do dania jej niesamowitych doznań. Ruby uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła oddawać przyjemność jej najlepszej przyjaciółce.


End file.
